Trust in Me
by dude-where's-the-pie
Summary: Harley Jane has just won a contest to be put in WWE's training facility, though she didn't know she was even in this contest. Being dropped from her long time trainers, Harley has a hard time accepting the fact..and moving on from past experiences. With a little help from her new, big time trainer, can she change?
1. Chapter 1

"Harley! Harley Jane!"

Ugh. What do these fuckers want now?

"Yes?" I spoke in the sweetest voice I could possibly muster and turned around, my eyes gazing around the area for the source of the screaming – annoying, voice.

"There you are." Todd ran himself over to me, as fast as his little – well, huge feet could. "Your trainers have been looking every where for you. They have news for you." He spoke quickly, out of breath. Jeez, was it **reall**_**y**_ that big of a deal?

"Thank you, Todd." I sighed, letting my fingers run through my jet black long hair. "Do you know where they are, by chance?"

"Out in the training area, by the punching bags." He pointed off in the direction, as if I didn't know.

"Thanks." I murmured again. _Idiot._

I walked my way to the front of the gym, bracing myself for the worst. As I reached the two growing old men, I stopped, pushing my hair away from my face.

"Todd said you were looking for me." I declared my appearance, placing a hand to my hip. That was when trainer number one turned around. Mr. Lanston was his name, the tougher one out of the two. That man put me through hell, though it was well worth it.

"We've entered you in a contest, Harley." He spoke smoothly, as always. Though, this was definitely news to me.

"A contest?" I queried back. A contest about what?

"Did I stutter?" He responded, making me blush.

"No, sir. I just meant.." I took a deep breath, "what kind of contest?"

"A contest that will get you into a better place." He started talking, rambling even. He threw his arm over my shoulder and we began a walk. "You've improved a lot, Harley. You've got a great hold on targeting your emotions and using that in the ring. But now..now we want you to move on. Become bigger..better."

"And..because of this, you've entered me in a contest." I added, pretending like I knew what the hell he was talking about. Between you and me, I had not a damn clue. This man rambled and rambled, but never got his point across until you pulled it from him.

"Yes, exactly." He clapped my shoulder and pushed open doors to the outside. "So we're letting you go, Harley." He said, a smile on the old man's face. Except, at that moment my face dropped. _What?_ Why was he doing this? Another one bites the dust..

"Wait, you're dropping me?" I spoke quickly, my voice was frantic.

"Yes. You're getting a better trainer, Harley. This will be good." He tried to persuade me, but there was no way in hell I was buying it.

"No, no, no." I shook my head. "I don't even know what you're talking about. What is this contest? And what does it have to do with you dropping me? No one else will get me the way you and Johnson do!" The words poured from my lips like wildfire.

"Harley, relax." He cooed.

_Fuck you_. My brain had a mind of its own..obviously.

"I can't! Do I even get an explanation?!" I looked distraught, and I knew it. I played nervously with the ends of my hair, out of habit.

"The contest we've entered you in, you've won, Harley. You're getting a new trainer..one bigger than myself and Johnson. You'll be fine." As he spoke, he went through his back pocket, pulling out a business like card.  
_What the fuck? _

"Take it." He told me. I outstretched my shaky hand towards his, taking the card from his hand willingly.

"Call that number tonight and you'll get all the information you need to know. You'll be fine, kid." And with that, he clapped my back and headed back inside, leaving me stranded outside my gym..my _old_ gym. Why did he do this? Without my permission..without me even knowing. He dropped me like a penny..they both did.

I sighed and took another quick look around, slinging my bag over my shoulder. My right hand went into the pocket and dug out the keys to small, little Toyota. I climbed in the front seat, tossing my bag beside me. _What are you going to do now?_ My subconscious rang through my mind, and all I wanted to do was punch her. I lifted the business card that still sat in my hand and read over it.

"Florida Championship Wrestling." I read aloud.

I then gasped as the realization hit me. They're sending me to WWE's training facility? I stared long and hard at the card in my hands, constantly reading over the information. _Tampa, Florida 33611 – 813-805-3018. _That's the number I'm supposed to be calling tonight. My stomach was doing flips and it was not settling well with my lunch. I was so not ready for this. I shook the thoughts out of my head, placing the card in my glove compartment and started my trusty Toyota. I looked back at my home away from home that I would no longer go to once more before taking off to my real home.

"Dad?!" My voice called, still shaky.

_Jesus Harley, get a hold of yourself. _My subconscious rang, and this time, I actually agreed with her. I had no response. Cool. With a sigh, I held my bag over my shoulder and walked up the very creaky steps that led towards my bedroom upstairs. My mind scattered around millions of thoughts, until I heard some sounds that I **really** didn't want to hear.

"Ew! Dad!" I screeched, running past the closed door that led to his room and, feet don't fail me now, ran into my own room, slamming the door shut behind me. With a disgusted groan, I shook my head and threw my bag onto my bed. Of course, when I needed my dad's advice, he's working on his next one night stand. I slouched down onto my bed and rubbed my temples with my pointer fingers. '_Unbelievable_,' called my subconscious. Glad to know she was thinking the same thing I was. Well..duh. I pulled my cell phone out of the small pocket on the side of my bag and I stared at it. When should I call?

_Never_. There it goes again.

"Shut up." I said aloud to myself. I'm not crazy. I don't think. I heard a few knocks on my door and my face scrunched up, knowing it was my father. My..horny, too old for one night stands, father.

"Come in!" I called out, the squeaking door opening and my father's shadow gracing its presence on my hardwood floors.

"Hey..sweetie." His smooth voice filled my room and I blinked to him, the guise of disgust still present on my face.

"Hey..dad." I matched his tone, shaking my head as I placed my phone beside me.

"Sorry you had to hear that."

"Yeah, me too." I muttered, my eyes drifting up towards my white ceiling.

"Was there something you needed? I'll make your favorite for dinner. Come." His voice drifted as he walked back to my door, escaping the awkward atmosphere that took place in my room.

I quickly grabbed my phone and shoved it in my pocket, following him out of my room, throwing my long hair up into a messy bun on the way. There was no sign of the whore that my father was with, and so I assumed he had kicked her out already.

"So what is it, Harley? You have your stress face on." He teased, opening the refrigerator to pull out his homemade pasta sauce. I loved it ever since I was little.

"They dropped me at the gym." I muttered, pulling out the stool that sat under the counter and plopping my small butt on it.

"What do you mean they dropped you? Did they drop you on your ass or on your head?" He raised an eyebrow. Yep, lame jokes and all. That was my dad.

"Ha-ha. You're **so** funny." My eyes narrowed in a glare as he broke up the spaghetti in half, tossing it into the boiling water. "No, they dropped me as in, I'm not training there anymore." I sighed, leaning my elbows on the counter.

"Well..why'd they do that? They have to have a good reason if they're letting go of their best." He shrugged, turning around to look at me, his eyes very obviously studying my face to search for an answer.

"They entered me in some kind of contest." I gulped, mocking his shrug.

"Okay.." He muttered, "You're gonna have to explain more than that, dear." He chuckled, turning back around to stir the sauce.

"They entered me in a contest for a trainer from Florida Championship Wrestling. You know, WWE's training brand." I mumbled, sinking down into the stool. My father turned to look at me so quickly, I swear you could hear the wind he made from his spin and not to mention he had a stupid grin on his face.

"That's awesome, Harley Jane! Why are you so upset over it then?" His grin disappeared as he cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"I'm just..I..you know.." I couldn't get the words out. My hands found their way through my hair and pulled some strand from the hair tie. My eyes looked down to the cheesy tile pattern on the counter, as I heard a sigh come from the man in front of me.

"Harley, you can't let it stand in your way this time. You'll be fine where you're going and they didn't do this because they didn't want you anymore. They did this because they believe you're ready."

"But **I** don't believe I'm ready." I whispered to him, not daring to tear my eyes away from the ugly tile.

"You're never going to believe it, Har. You psych yourself out too much. This is going to be amazing for you and for your dreams that you'll never let yourself reach unless you give this a chance."

Damn him. Damn him for being right..always. My eyes lifted and I knew I had lost this one.

"Thanks, dad." I offered him a small smile and he leaned across the counter pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Anytime, you know that." He turned again, stirring the spaghetti.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna..go make a phone call." I told him. Better do this now before I change my mind. I hopped off the stool and pulled my phone from my pocket, walking back outside to my Toyota, opening the door with a deep breath. I slid into the driver's seat and opened the glove compartment, pulling the card from it and staring at the number. My fingers nervously dialed it, my heart skipping a few beats as it dialed.

"Hello. Florida Championship Wrestling, how can I help you?" A voice rang through, and my mind went silent for once. "Hello?" The voice called again. I finally cleared my throat,

"Oh, uh, sorry. Yes, I'm Harley Jane Anderson calling about the contest." I muttered.

"Oh, Harley! We've been waiting for your call!" The woman spoke cheerily.

"Yes, sorry. I've only found out today and I've been..busy." I responded.

"It's not a problem. I'll get you in contact with your trainer right now." I could practically hear the smile on her face.

"Thank you." I muttered. I leaned my head down, resting my forehead against the steering wheel, my one hand hooking through bottom of it.

"Harley?" I heard what sounded to be a deep male voice and I lifted my head up.

"That's me." I responded, earning a chuckle from the other side. I couldn't help but smile at the sound.

"Well I'm Adam. Your new trainer." The voice spoke, and that's when I suddenly recognized it. My heart stopped and I'm pretty sure I gasped, my eyes widening. **The **Adam Copeland, as in Adam 'Edge' Copeland.

_Oh sweet Jesus._

**Mah newest story, though I deleted all my old ones..**

**BUT ANYWAY**

**Tell me how you like it, and if you think I should continue it.**

**I will love you forevaaaa. **


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since I had found that that my WWE trainer had been none other than one of WWE's best superstar, Edge. The news was still a shock to me, and quite frankly, it still hadn't hit me yet that he was in fact, my own personal trainer.

My father and I had packed our things up and headed to the city of Tampa, Florida. And let me just tell you, it fucking sucked. When you go from being a Jersey girl, hating everyone and pretty much everything around and then going into a huge city with a shit ton of people, it literally sucks ass. But hey, there's got to be some price to pay if I want to reach my dream, right?

_Right._ My subconscious rang in answer.

I flung the covers off my body and swung my legs over the bed, planting my feet on the new hardwood floors of our apartment. My father and I had started packing up our things a day later from the night of the news to ensure that I wouldn't allow myself to back out. I walked into the kitchen to find myself something for breakfast. In a matter of hours, I would be meeting Adam Copeland. My nerves wouldn't stop, but, I mean, how could I blame them? It was Adam 'Edge' Copeland; a champion, a hard-worker, and a **beautiful** man. Taking the bowl of cereal I decided on, and going to the table we had just recently purchased for the apartment, I began eating, only to see a woman walking towards my front door out of the corner of my eye.

_Already? Oh God. _

My eyes narrowed as I watched her leave my front door, not even uttering a word to me. Not moments later did my father walk out with that smug grin on his face.

"You're so disgusting, dad. I mean really, it hasn't even been a **week** that we've been in Tampa and you're already fucking girls." I spat, pushing my cereal away from me, no longer having an appetite.

"Oh Harley Jane, you can be so melodramatic sometimes." He spoke wistfully.

"Yeah, melodramatic my ass." I mumbled, shaking my head as he sat beside me at the table. I pushed my cereal over to him, "Here, I made you breakfast."

"Oh thanks, Janey. You shouldn't have." He teased, lifting his hand to ruffle my hair, only for his hand to be slapped away. "Jesus, my baby's getting stronger than I thought." He winked, lifting the spoonful of milk and cereal into his mouth.

I rolled my eyes and ran my hands through the blackness of my hair and let out a dramatic sigh, "I'm gonna go shower and get ready for my first day." I told him, walking to the bathroom right beside my bedroom, "The cereal's poisoned!" I called out teasingly, slamming the door shut behind me.

As I washed my long hair free of grease and washed my body free of dirt, I also washed my nerves away. I cleared out my mind, even with my conscience's lovely remarks. If I was going to meet Adam, I had to be calm. For reasons more than one.

I had slept, bathed, relaxed and dressed and I was ready to leave. Physically and surprisingly mentally prepared. I grabbed my keys to my trusty Toyota that had made it all the way down from Jersey to Florida and walked into the hallway between the kitchen and dining room to announce my leaving.

"Dad, I'm going!" I called out to him, even though he was just in the living room. I threw my hair up into a ponytail, my long hair falling down my back still as I walked into the kitchen quickly to grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Good luck, Harley Jane, you'll do fine." He encouraged. I couldn't help but smile at his constant support.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you." I told him before walking out of the apartment and jogging to my car. I quickly started it up and checked the time. It'd take me twenty minutes to get to the address and ten minutes to spare before meeting **him. **Oh shit, that's soon.

_There you go again, Harley Jane. Relax. We don't want to freak him out._

"Shut up." I whispered to myself, shaking my head at my own.. okay, I guess, it's craziness. I took hold of the steering wheel and took a deep breath in as I began driving to my first day with my new trainer.

After twenty minutes of mentally un-preparing myself and twenty minutes of talking to myself. I pulled into a parking spot that was open and that was far in the back to make sure I didn't step on any toes. I opened my water bottle and took a quick sip, shutting off my car and leaning back, letting out the breath I had been holding since I started driving here.

_Breathe Harley Jane, you'll be fine. _

I let out a sigh and climbed out of the car, grabbing my water bottle and phone and holding it against my chest as I walked to the front of the training arena. I placed my phone into the fold of my yoga pants and opened up the door, stepping through and walking to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Harley Jane Anderson. It's supposed to be my first day here training.." I told the receptionist, feeling a bit awkward as I spoke.

_Don't forget to breathe! _My subconscious ordered in a reminder and immediately I regulated my breathing.

"Oh yes, Harley! We've been expected you." The cheery receptionist squeaked out.

Ugh, if I have to deal with this girl and her excitement everyday, I have no idea what I'm going to do with myself.

"How..sweet of you?" I queried, shrugging my shoulders as I followed after her lead to the room I assumed I'd be trained in.

"Your trainer will be here in a few minutes, he's just called to say he's in some traffic." She explained, a bright smile lining her lips.

"Thank you." I mumbled in response, trying to match her smile, though I failed miserably. I couldn't fake shit like that.

_ God, her voice is annoying_.

"I know." I retorted to myself, the receptionist turning around.

"I'm sorry, did you need something?"

"Oh no! I was tal- I didn't say anything." I stumbled over my words, blush materializing on my cheeks.

Thankfully, she just smiled and left the room, the double doors shutting behind her and leaving me in a very large, eerily lit room. I set my drink and phone down by the ring and climbed into it. I walked over to the ropes and grabbed onto it, shaking them and jumping on the mat a few times. I then sat down, millions of thoughts filling my head within moments.

_Stop second guessing yourself, Harley Jane. I know that look._

I sighed and placed my head in my hands and let out a long, exasperated sigh. Lanston and Johnson were **way **wrong. I was **not** ready for this, and there was no way I could go through with this. With a low whimper to myself, I rolled out of the ring and quickly went to pick up my phone and water bottle. I pulled my hair out of it's ponytail and walked towards the double doors, keeping my head down. As I pushed open the double doors and walked out, I was stopped by what felt like a wall. My eyes immediately rose and I looked into the green eyes of Adam 'Edge' Copeland.

_Fuck._- You could sat that again.

"Running already?" His deep voice filled my ears and I practically melted in my spot, the blush reappearing on my face. I was caught..red faced.

"I wouldn't call it running.. maybe just..hiding?" I tried breaking the tension and I cleared my throat, trying not to pass out from the star struck feeling. I saw that beautiful smile appearing on his face and I knew I wasn't in trouble.

"Wether you're running **or** hiding, it's not allowed. Get back in there." He ordered and I gulped, knowing I was now stuck.

"Yes, sir." I muttered, turning on my heels and walking back through the double doors and into the training area with the lowly lit lights that seemed to shine directly over the ring.

_Welcome to Hell._

* * *

_Sorry for taking so long on this! I had like horrible writers block. xD Hoping you guys like the chapters and thank you so much to **KatieWoo, Rated-R-Edgehead, & Love103 **for being my first reviewers. It made me happy C: _


	3. Chapter 3

"Today, I just want to cover basics." Adam's voice filled the empty, large room, the echo making his voice seem much louder. As he walked up the steps to the ring he stepped on the bottom rope and pulled up the second rope. "C'mon." He encouraged, that signature smirk appearing on his face.

I sighed and quickly threw my hair back up into the pony-tail, bringing my long hair around my shoulder, my fingers finding the ends and rolling them between my fingers. I hesitantly promenaded up the steps and went over towards where the ropes were being held from me and I climbed in, swinging my hair around my shoulder.

"Thanks." I muttered quickly to him, looking up to his eyes for a moment and offering a small smile.

"Start by running the ropes for me." He instructed, standing off to the side.

I nodded my head and walked to the middle of the ring, taking a few deep breaths before I began running the obnoxious ropes. I hated when trainers made me do this. It was so pointless, I mean, if I couldn't run a fucking rope I wouldn't be here. Duh.

It was when I felt that I had hit a brick wall, again, that I was interrupted by my complaining thoughts and knocked straight on my ass.

_Karma_.

"What the hell?!" I looked up, seeing Adam towering over me as I sat on the ring, my hands resting behind me.

He simply shrugged, "You gotta be prepared for anything in the ring, Harley. You never know what can happen." He explained.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not going to have a 240 pound man stepping in front of me when I'm wrestling." I pointed out, pushing myself up and fixing my shirt that had rose from the fall.

"You'd be surprised, Harley." He chuckled, and I **almost** stopped being angry with him.

I let out a frustrated sigh and crossed my arms, "What now then?"

He shook his head, another smile lining his lips, "You're going to be a difficult one, aren't you?" He spoke, moving his finger back and forth to tell me silently to run the ropes again.

I uncrossed my arms and sighed, beginning to do the stupid rope running again. This time, he stepped in front of me and I was more prepared, slipping down to the ground and sliding between his legs.

"Good." He said as he turned around, holding his hand out to help me up.

I sighed and took his hand, pulling myself up, my eyes drifting up to him, "What now?" I asked him, wiping my hands off and wiping and dirt of my pants. It was then when the double doors opened, revealing a chick that I had never seen before – she was blonde.

_So probably a bimbo._

"Just a few hip tosses." Adam smiled, walking back over to the ropes and doing the gentlemanly rope holding he had done for me before.

The woman walked into the ring and walked over to me, holding out her hand, "Hi, I'm Kristen." She greeted herself.

I stuck my hand in hers and gave her a firm hand shake, "Harley. Nice to meet you." I responded with.

_It's not that nice. _

I mentally scowled to myself and let out a sigh and walked back to the middle of the ring, the woman following behind me.

"Five back to back." Adam instructed again.

I nodded my head and lifted my hands, cracking my knuckles before bracing myself. The Kristen chick ran towards the rope and towards me, so I quickly turned to my side and grabbed her arm, dragging her over my hip and to the floor. She quickly got up and we managed to do the same thing four more times to please my trainer.

"Alright, good. Now let's see if you can take it." The smirk went back to his face and I sheepishly rolled my eyes. And that's pretty much how it went for the next two hours. Slamming the bimbo, I mean blonde, on the mat and then taking the slams from her. Which, I had to give her credit, they left me pretty sore. When I jumped down off the ring to take my water and phone and get ready to leave, I heard Adam's voice.

"Cool down a bit! I'll take you to lunch!" He called from the ring.

I quickly turned around to see him talking with Kristen, raising my eyebrow.

_Lunch? What the hell?_

I nodded my head, even if he wasn't paying attention and took a sip from my water bottle before placing it between my arm and side, unlocking my phone and texting my father..who was probably out with another chick. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Who you rolling your eyes at?" His voice filled my ears again, making me jump and drop my phone to the floor.

"Oh, I- Just- I was thinking about something." I stuttered over my words, looking down to my phone, who was already being picked up from my trainer. "Thanks," I shyly said.

"You're welcome." He chuckled, pulling out his keys from his pocket, "And I was just kidding, Harley. No need to be so jumpy." He joked. "Where do you want to eat?" He asked as he started walking towards the doors, opening the one side and showing me out. I thanked him again as he held the door open for me and shrugged my shoulders,

"Anywhere is fine." I mumbled to him, looking over to my side, his long strides catching up to me quickly.

"Alright. I know a small joint near by. We'll take my car and I'll bring you back afterwards." He offered.

I nodded my head once again and smiled softly to him, "Sounds good." I said as I followed him to his truck. He opened the passenger door for me and I smiled to him to show my gratitude.

_Harley, must you be so awkward?_

"Shut up." I mumbled lowly to myself, reaching over to pull my seatbelt on, watching as he climbed into the driver's side.

It only took five minutes to drive from the training facility to the small place he had been talking about. It was a cute little burger joint that he had assured me was Tampa's best kept secret. The two of us walked into the tiny restaurant and took a seat at the hard booth, Adam sitting across from me. I reached over to pick up a menu before I heard him talk again.

"You either have to get the sliders or the burgers, you're not allowed to get anything else." He told me, raising an eyebrow to me.

"Or what?" I tested, raising my eyebrow back at him, in a mock.

"Or I'll kick your ass tomorrow in training." He teased, that beautiful smile coming to his lips.

"I'll remember that." I responded with a laugh, setting the menu down and leaning back in the booth.

"I'll go order for us then." He nodded his head towards the registers and I nodded in response. I lifted my phone as I felt it buzz and I quickly unlocked it, seeing a message from my dad pop up. I quickly read over it, '_Okay, Harley Jane. I won't be home when you get back.'_ Go figure.

I looked up as Adam's figure walked back over and he set the food down and I thanked him with a smile.

"No problem," He winked, my conscience practically swooning, "Gotta keep my student fit and healthy." He teased.

"Yeah, that's why were eating burgers." I replied with a playful roll of my eyes. He laughed, that amazing sound making me smile and he slid back into his spot on the booth.

I picked up the surprisingly neat burger and took a bite from it, my eyebrows lifting, "Pretty good." I shrugged, setting the burger down and taking a bite of a fry.

"See, I told you so." He commented with that smirk, taking a few bites of his own food, making me laugh.

It took us both about twenty minutes to finish eating and just as I was about to get up, he spoke.

"Hey, where are you going? We're not done here yet."

I sat back down and pulled my ponytail over my shoulder, playing with the ends of my hair once again, "Then what would you like to do, oh great one?" I teased.

He smiled, "We haven't talked. Tell me about yourself, Harley. I know nothing."

_Fuck._

"Oh, but see, I'm not really all that interesting." I shrugged, sighing softly.

"Everyone says that, but then they turn out to be the most interesting." He responded.

"Well, there's always an exception to a rule." I uttered.

"Fair enough." He smirked, shaking his head, "Just tell me a little bit about you, like where you got a start to wrestling."

I let my hair go and placed my hands in my lap, rubbing my palms on the fabric of my pants. "My dad and I started watching wrestling together when I was young. He was actually the one that got me interested in wanting to train to become a professional wrestler." I explained.

"**Interesting**." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and moved to slide out of the booth, "Oh very." I smirked in return, sighing mentally in relief as he slid out himself.

We thanked the workers in the front as we walked out, Adam holding the door open for me.

"You're such a gentleman." I smirked, walking to the car, folding my arms in an attempt to shield the cold from me.

"I know." He joked in return. "I'll take you back and you can pick your car up." He told me as we reached the car.

"That was the plan." I replied like a smart-ass, climbing into his truck. He shook his head as he climbed in, but that beautiful smile was still evident on his face as he started up the car.

For the next five minutes, we drove back to the training facility in quietness. Before I opened my door to climb out, I looked over to him to speak, "I'll bring money to pay you back for tomorrow. Thanks for taking me out." I smiled.

"Harley, you really don't have to. I'm sure with you living here now, you need all the money you can get to pay for rent." He solicitously smiled.

"Oh, no, no. My dad's here with me. He's helping me pay the rent." I assured him, opening the door, "Thanks again."

"Of course, and seriously don't worry about paying me back." He pushed.

"We'll see." I retorted quietly, climbing out of the car. "See you tomorrow, sir." I waved, shutting the door and walking to my own car. I climbed into my little Toyota and started it up, driving back to to the small apartment that my dad and I now lived in. Despite being sore, it was a good day.

_Adam took you to lunch._ My subconscious cooed. I rolled my eyes and continued driving to the apartment.

Once arriving there, I noticed my father wasn't there, like he said he wasn't going to be, "I swear, this man acts like a teenager." I sighed, pulling my hair out of the pony-tail it had been up in for the past few hours and running my hand through it.

"One day down, a few hundred more to go."

* * *

Chapta 3!

So bare with me guys, I'm still trying to figure out where I want this to go and how I'm going to explain her story cause I really didn't think it'd be liked this much!

But thank you guys so so so so much for reading and reviewing. It makes me so happy, i'm pretty sure I squeal each time I see a new review. xD So thank you for reviewing again and keep doing it!

**Beth's Beautiful Game -** I'm definitely thinking of doing that now! It was actually a good idea and could definitely help with Harley's character. Thanks for the idea!

And if anyone else has ideas/questions or something, feel free to leave it in the review or pm me and I'll respond to you guys and do my best to fit it in with the story!


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks had passed since I started training with Adam. He was still making me do the basic shit that I hated and I swear he was doing all of it to torture me. I had learned easily that he liked to push my buttons and try and get me angry. I finally had a day off to myself, something I like to call a mental health day. I'm sure you've all heard it before and have even taken one for yourself at some point. The day where you get all those little demons in your head taken care of, or so you'd like to think they're taken care of, and that was what my day would consist of.

I woke up to the sound of the daily traffic slowly progressing past my small apartment. As I climbed out of the bed and opened the door, taking a look around the newly holiday decorated apartment, I noticed, once again, there was no sign of my father anywhere. He'd been doing this a lot more often now. He'd come home in afternoons, just before I'd get home so he'd make me think he was here all day, cause apparently to my father, I'm fucking dumb. One of us would make dinner, chat about our day and then he'd go out for a night on the town with some new chick as if he were twenty again. Talk about annoying.

Other than my father royally pissing me off, I was glad that I was still in the clear with Adam. We hadn't talked much about my life or his since the first day he asked me, and I was more than completely okay with it. I'd rather just keep it to kicking each other's asses in the ring. Oh, and also kicking the blonde bimbo's ass as well, which I tended to do a lot.

_You're so modest, Harley Jane. _

I smirked to myself at my own thoughts, which, I'll admit again, is pretty crazy, and I sat on the faux suede couch, pulling my long legs up onto it. I reached over to grab the remote and turned on the television, flipping through the channels, something I hadn't done in awhile. Settling on a random cooking show, I sighed and leaned back against the softness of the couch, lifting my fingers to press on the bruises that had settled on my knees from the constant falling, obviously something I'd soon have to get used to.

I lifted my head to check the clock, it only reading ten-forty five. He'd try making his way home in an hour or so, thinking I'd be training. I pushed my thoughts aside and focused on the food network. Some chick was making Christmas tree cookies and they looked pretty good.

"I'm gonna have to try that one day.." I murmured aloud, tilting my head as I watched more closely.

Actually, scratch that. I hate holidays and anything to do with them. The best part were the lights because they were cute and colorful. But to me holidays, unlike my trainer, did **not** reek of awesomeness.

I grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels once more to avoid the cookies and laid back against the suede. After just a few minutes, I threw the remote aside in frustration. Literally, nothing was on. I had no want to watch Top Chef, Spongebob, Charmed, and I especially didn't want to watch Jersey Shore. Fuck that.

"Staying home sucks." I muttered aloud, placing my hand on the couch and pushing myself back up. I took a look around the white walls of the small apartment and let out a bored sigh. What the hell am I going to do all day? Well, until my dad comes home at least.

"Maybe I could clean." I spoke aloud to myself, tilting my head and looking around the apartment. Boxes from my dad decorating were all over the place.

_Probably because he's too busy out with girls to even care about the mess_.

I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts, knowing it was most-likely true. I got up off the couch and walked over to the box, closing each flap before lifting it and carrying it towards the small closet across from my room that we had pushed all the boxes we were too lazy to unpack in. I piled the box right on top of the 'old pictures' box, a box I don't even know why we took with us. I sighed and shut the folding door and opened up the door to my room, collecting all the clothes that were sprawled across the floor that had been laying there for the past week and a half. Most of them were the clothes I had trained in and I was just too lazy to do anything with them. I'd come home and literally just throw my clothes wherever and then take a cold shower and then sleep.

I sighed and gathered the clothes in my arms and walked out of my room, going to the dryer that was right beside my father's room. I skillfully opened the folding door without dropping a single article of clothing and I tossed every piece into the washer and probably poured a little too much soap into the wash machine.

_Oh well._

I shrugged and blew my hair from my face and walked into the kitchen, turning on the kitchen sink and starting to clean the dishes that had been sitting in the sink probably just as long as my clothes had been sitting in my room. I could probably say my dad hadn't done anything since unpacking the apartment and decorating for Christmas. I hummed a song to myself as I cleansed the dishes of crumbs, soda, and dirt.

Just as I turned the water off, the front door closed and I looked up to see non other than my dad walking in, shrugging his jacket off his shoulders. I peered my head up to the clock and it only read eleven-oh-seven. He was home a lot sooner than I had expected.

"Hey, dad." I called out, my voice seeming probably harsh. I noticed his body flinch in surprise, and he looked over towards me. He definitely wasn't expecting me to be home.

"Harley Jane, I wasn't expecting you home." He covered with a laugh.

_Yup, I was right._

"I didn't have training today. I would've told you, but when I got home yesterday, you weren't here, of course." I told him with a shrug. I heard his sigh and I walked out of the small kitchen and I leaned against the wall that separated the dining room and the kitchen and I looked towards him.

"Harley, are we going to start this already?" He questioned exasperatingly, hanging his jacket up on the festive hooks he had put up.

"Start what, Dad? Is your daughter not allowed to be annoyed that her father is going out more and getting more one night stands than she is, and he's 43 years old?" I spat, my voice getting increasingly higher.

"I'm only here for you, Harley. I don't **have** to be nor do I **want** to be by your side twenty-four seven, but I am because I know you want me to be!" He shouted back to me.

_Ouch. That stung a bit._

My head dropped and I didn't utter another word. The worst part about it was that I knew he was right.

"Harley.." He started, his voice softer and more sympathetic, "I'm sorry, Harley Jane. I'm trying here, I really am. It's just that ever since your mother left, I can't pull it back together."

My head snapped up, "Stop, Dad. I'm **not** talking about her." I spoke quickly, shaking my head.

"Harley, you're going to have to talk about it some day."

"No, I won't! I don't **have **to nor do I **want **to! She means absolutely nothing to me and she never will be anything more than just a name." I continued, my voice loud as I stole his previous words. I could feel the sensation of crying coming on and I blinked my eyes.

_You're not crying over her, Harley. Stop._

"Harley, you can't hate her forever. We both made mistakes.." He kept trying, his voice getting softer and softer with each sentence.

"Mistakes are made for learning purposes. She didn't learn a single fucking thing the day she walked out on her family besides that running can get her away from her problems." I noted, my hands fumbling to find a piece of hair to play with.

"Harley," My dad started to talk again and I cut him off with a quick, 'Stop.'

I shook my head and walked towards the front door, grabbing the jacket off the hook and sliding it on.

"Where are you going?" He sighed, shaking his head.

"For some fresh air." I murmured, "And you can tell the whore waiting in your car that she can come in." I added, pulling open the front door and walking outside.

The jacket wasn't really necessary since the weather in Tampa was still in the sixties, but my anxiety was going which would usually make me freezing and shake with no end. I closed my eyes tightly as I walked down the sidewalk, shoving my hands in the peacoat's pockets, shaking my head. I blame Adam, for not holding a training session today.

I was hoping my walk would clear my head, but it was doing the complete opposite. I couldn't stop thinking about the day my mother left my dad and I. I couldn't stop thinking about the promise she made me but never upheld. My chest tightened with anxiety and I couldn't wait to get back in the ring tomorrow and kick the shit out of Adam or blondie. This wasn't the mental health day I was looking forward to. It was the exact opposite, actually.

_'"Mommy! Mommy, where are you going?!" Little Harley Jane chased after her mother, tears falling from her eyes like a waterfall and staining her rosy cheeks that had reminded her father so much of her mother. _

_ "Mommy's just going out for a bit, sweetie. She'll be home later. I promise." Harley clung onto her mother's leg, knowing what came from her mother's lips were just lies. _

_ "Avery, you don't have to do this. We can fix things, I'll change." Harley's father – James – pleaded with his wife, who was slipping out of his hands. _

_ "No, James, we can't fix this. He gives me everything I've ever needed. We rushed into our marriage too fast and then we had Harley thinking it'd fix things, but it made it worse. We aren't made for each other like we used to believe so long ago." She explained to her husband._

_ Harley barely understood what was going on, only being the young age of five. All she could comprehend was that her mother was leaving and she knew it was different than her just going to the store. She screamed for her mother as she went closer to the door, dragging her suitcase behind her. _

_ "Harley, mommy will see you again soon. I promise. Stop crying, beautiful." She pleaded with her daughter as she kneeled down and wrapped her petite arms around her daughters small body, hugging her closely. Harley clung on for dear life, not wanting the woman she loved so much to leave her life. _

_ "Mommy, please don't go." Harley whispered, holding onto the shirt her mother was wearing._

_ "Avery, please.." Her father tried, stepping forward to try and save his family from falling apart, but Avery only stood up to show she was going to have it her way._

_ "I have to go." She whispered, blinking the tears back as she tried setting Harley back down, "If you really loved my, you'd let me go." She told her husband who would soon be her ex. _

_ James only knew that was the truth. He walked forward, grabbing onto his daughters sides and pulling her away from her mother. Harley cried louder and flailed her arms around, trying to get away from her father and get back to her mother._

_ "Mommy, no!" She cried as her mother walked out of the front door. She only peeked inside to utter the last words to her daughter, "I love you, Harley Jane." And after that, she was gone. And so was everything Harley knew as a family._

* * *

__new chapter! thank you to sekhmet49 and rated-r-edgehead for their advice! i tried taking it into account in this chapter which is why it took me longer to publish. i'm really hoping you guys like it! i wanted to give you a little insight into harley's life and part of the reason she can be so distant. so thank you guys once again for you reviews/favs and all! and happy holidays! keep reading and reviewing! and check out my randy orton story if you're a fan and tell me what you guys think! love you all MUAH - kbye.


	5. Chapter 5

So it's been like forever and a day, i know, i know. I don't even know if you guys keep up with the story anymore! But, MY APOLOGIES. I had major writing block and I started this chapter like..months ago and then never ended up finishing it. I'm not exactly happy with it, but I'm still trying to find out where I want this to go. But with out any further ado, read on pals.

* * *

"Harley Jane, easy!" My trainer scolded – loudly, might I add – as I clotheslined the bimbo so hard to the mat that I was sure I took her head off. I put my hands up in defense and took a step back as I watched Adam hold his hand out to the blonde on the mat.

My mind had still been dwelling on the event that happened just a few days ago. All my anger was channeled into wrestling, and Adam wasn't really liking it. He had snapped at me a few times, telling me to relax and take it easy. And I'd listen..for the next five minutes at least and then I'd starting bruising and cutting blondie open again.

"Kristen, go take a break." Adam told her, nodding his head to the large double doors.

_Fuck. You're in trouble._

I was in** a lot** of trouble.

The blonde waltzed out of the room, not even looking at me, as I was pretty sure she was pissed at me too.

_Oh well. You don't even like her._

I shrugged at my own comment and placed my hands on my hips, shaking my head back and forth a few times to get my hair behind my shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing out there, Harley Jane?!" Adam questioned as the double doors closed, taking a few steps closer to me.

I shrugged my shoulders in response, "Wrestling?" I quipped.

If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"Really, Harley? Because the last time I checked, wrestling wasn't about killing your opponent!" He shouted, making me flinch.

I dropped my hands down to my sides and pulled my hair over my shoulder, playing with the long ends, "I'm not trying to kill her. I'm just trying to sell the move." I used as an excuse.

"That's **her** job to sell it. You just deliver it as **safely** as possible." He shook his head, running his hands through his hair like old, vintage Edge.

_Damn. _

I looked away from him, shrugging my shoulders. "Sorry." I murmured.

"Sorry? Sorry." He sighed, "Harley, how many times this week have I told you to cool it? How many times have I told you to take it easy? How many times?" He censured.

"Too many." I quietly responded.

"Yes, **way **too many. And you still choose to do what you want. Do you know how dangerous that is, Harley? You could seriously **hurt **her. Or yourself. Is that what you want?" He went on.

"No." I responded again, a sigh coming from my lips

"You're very talented, Harley Jane, but you're setting yourself up for disaster with the way you've been acting these past couple days. The talent scouts aren't going to want to see you purposely hurting your opponent." He stressed, leaning back against the ring post, with both of his arms spread out on either sides of the ropes.

_Attack him, Harley. Look at how beautiful that man is._

"I know." I responded with a sigh, twirling my hair between my fingers.

He pushed himself off the ropes and exited the ring, holding up the top rope and sitting on the middle one. I watched him in confusion.

"Come on, Harley." He nodded his head towards me.

"But..training.." I muttered, pushing my hair behind my shoulder and taking a long look around the ring and the dimly lit room with a few steel chairs here and there.

"Training's over for today. We're gonna go for a walk. Maybe that'll calm you."

_Nope._

I obliged and walked over to him, swinging my leg over the middle rope and exiting the ring, thanking him for being the gentleman he usually was by holding the ropes for me. He followed quickly after me and jumped off the apron and together we walked through the double doors, gating to the main lobby.

Adam walked over to the way too cheery receptionist and asked her to tell Kristen that my training session for the day was over. And of course, she oh-so-happily agreed, waving to me and Adam.

I followed him out of the front lobby, through the glass doors and out onto the streets of Tampa, Florida. It was a slow day, not many cars on the street, but enough to make sure you weren't an asshole and just decide that you want to cross the street without looking.

Across from the training facility was a nice park where dogs were walked, bikes were parked and kids..flailed around screaming.

We walked across the street and into the park's sidewalk. Adam stuffed his hands in his front pockets and scrunched his shoulders up as he looked around at the surrounding trees that outlined the sidewalk. I pursed my lips as I walked, crossing my arms over my stomach and keeping my eyes down on the concrete sidewalk.

_Awkward._ - Really awkward.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Adam spoke, breaking the silentness of our walk.

"Nothing." I muttered quickly.

"I find that hard to believe. You didn't wrestle like this until I gave you that day off. So what happened?"

"Nothing." I insisted, turning my head to look the opposite way he was looking...which was directly at me.

"You know, Harley. I've been training you for about a month now, and I know absolutely nothing about you." He started, "All I know is the reason you wanted to start training for wrestling. I'd love to start teaching you more intricate wrestling moves, Harley. But when you act like this, I can't." He poked.

_Jesus Christ._

"I'm sorry, Adam, okay?" I blinked to him, "Fuck." I murmured lowly. Yeah, wrong word choice.

I could feel his eyes burning through me, clearly astounded by my response.

"Harley, I don't know what you want me to do with you. One day, I'm completely impressed and the next..I feel like you're an amateur. I need you to believe in yourself." I could hear the strain in his voice.

"I do believe in myself. I just-" A sigh broke through my lips as I brought up a hand to play with the jet black locks of hair. "I don't know, I'm sorry." I shook my head, hanging my head and staring at the sidewalk.

"You just what? Don't want this as much as you thought you did?" He continued to press on the matter and I was so over it already.

"No, Adam. That's not it at all, Jesus, I don't know what you want me to do. I already apologized. I'll do what you say." I ranted, rolling my eyes. I was sassy..annoyed and sassy.

"What I want is for you to talk to me and tell me what you're thinking, Harley! That's the only way this can work!" His voice raised and I couldn't help but cringe at the tone.

I knew he was right, but I was set on doing this myself. I truly believed I could make it to the top without needed to put myself out there with Adam..not trust so deeply in someone just for them to leave after they were done. As I turned my head to look at him, his gaze was still on me, staring at me with those gorgeous eyes.

"Talk to me." He begged in a whisper.

I merely shook my head and turned my gaze to the cement sidewalk, "I can't." I mumbled.

"Why not?"

"Just because. Can we drop this now?" My voice became soft, like it was going to break but I wouldn't let it. Not in front of him, especially when I was acting like a five year old.

"No, we can't, Harley. We need to be able to talk to each other, if there's something wrong..I want to be able to help. I **need** to be able to help." His arm wrapped around my shoulder, trying to be soothing and I did my best not to shrug the comfort off.

"You don't need to know about me, Adam. You don't **have** to help me and you don't **need** to help me. I can handle things myself, I'm a big girl and don't need someone coming to my rescue. All you have to is train me and teach me the ropes." I shrugged my shoulder, his arm falling down to his side.

_Harsh, Harley.._

"That's where you're wrong, Harley. I do have to help you..I have to help you train and teach you the ropes. I can't do that without your full trust." His stare was now ahead, thankfully no longer burning a hole through my head. "How can I teach you shit when you won't trust me to show you how to do them?"

For the first time, I was silenced. The guy had a point. "That doesn't mean I have to tell you about all my problems, Adam."

"But it's a start isn't it?" He glanced over towards me and I allowed my gaze to reach back to his.

"It doesn't have to be."

"You're right..but I'd like it to be. I'd like to get to know more about you, get in that pretty little head of yours and figure out what you're thinking. So that way, instead of you nearly killing Kristen..or someone else when the time comes, we can find other ways to deal with it." He nudged my side and I shrugged.

"I guess." I grumbled, turning my head away and fidgeting with my locks of hair.

"You guess?" He chuckled, "It's a better start than your normal smart-ass attitude and comments." He teased.

I couldn't help but smile, continuing our walk through the park. "Well, I mean..you **are** my trainer." I teased in return, shrugging my shoulders.

* * *

There ya have it! Please, please, please review. Tell me how shitty this chapter was if you want! And if you have any ideas or anything, do tell. It might be added into the story! Thanks lovelies 3


End file.
